Battle Realms: Lord of the Clans
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: After being banished for bringing an injured Sasuke, and betrayed by those he cared for, Naruto travels to his mothers homeland only to be ambushed by Root. A Wolf Totem transports him to his mothers real home, he is now the Lord of the Clans.
1. Emperor

**Battle Realms: Lord of the Clans**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Liquid Entertainment's 'Battle Realms' & 'Battle Realms: Winter of the Wolf'.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: Emperor**

* * *

><p>A regal looking young man, 20 years of age with long spiking blond hair, deep blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on his cheeks, he sighed contently as he relaxed in a hot-spring.<p>

Staring at the starry night sky, he lost himself in thought and was plagued by the eternal torment of his memories, his childhood…growing up…the Academy…Iruka-sensei…finding out about his burden…meeting the Kyūbi…his teammates…Sakura…Sasuke…Kakashi…his first missions…Wave Country…Haku…Zabuza…Tazuna…Chūnin Exams…Hinata…bringing back Tsunade to be Hokage…Sasuke defecting…him being banished for hurting Sasuke.

Now the last one hurt, how could they after everything he did after all the insults and beatings he endured without retaliation, all the blood, sweat and tears he put into making them realize he wasn't as they first thought 'a demon', it's been 8 years since his departure of the Elemental Nations, he was 12 years old when he was thrown out for bringing back Sasuke… for completing his mission… for succeeding… it was at that moment that Naruto realized his dream of being Hokage couldn't possibly come true not if Konoha was arrogant enough to punish him for completing his mission, not if they were never gonna be fair with him.

'_Fools, They look at the prison but can only see the prisoner.'_ He fiddled with the green gem he wore around his neck, their reasons excessive force… funny seeing as Sasuke didn't have 2 A-rank Assassination Jutsu shoved through his chest and even when they could see it with their own eyes two gaping fist sized holes, they still ignored him over the Uchiha.

The other reason he used Kyūbi's chakra, ironic really when Sasuke looked more like a demon when he used the curse mark against me, _'I bet if the Teme transformed in the middle of Konoha he'd be seen as an angel, shows where Konoha has its priorities.'_

The banishment didn't hurt him, no, why should it, he's thought about leaving the spiteful village since he was 4 it was only due to the promise he made the old Sandaime did he stay. What really hurt him was the fact that the ones he thought he could count on, the ones he thought of as friends abandoned him, betrayed _him_.

Tsunade had scowled at him for the wounds Sasuke had received, despite being badly injured himself, with two holes the size of a fist in his chest she didn't even finish healing him stating the fox can take care of the rest, and told him off on his stupidity. But the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox had denied any assistance on healing him due to his foolish actions when facing Sasuke Uchiha, something that Tsunade as a medic should have seen when his wounds didn't heal as quickly as they should.

His sensei, Kakashi Hatake who told him those who abandon their teammate are worse than trash, had left him to rot.

His comrades, Sakura and most of the rookie nine had shunned him, team Gai and most hurtful of all Iruka someone he saw as a big brother and Jiraiya, someone who he really thought he could trust.

The only one who never betrayed him was Hinata, in-fact, she was at his side every moment up to the day he left, she confessed her love to him only before his banishment. Even Teuchi and Ayame who fervently supported him had been pressured to abandon him, Naruto forgave them instantly.

Shortly after he left a guilty Tsunade had revoked the Sandaime' law concerning the Kyūbi's sealing and revealed to the whole village his dark secret, in the hope of making his friends see him as a hero, had backfired now they see him as a threat that needed to be locked away or culled like a rabid animal.

It still hurt him to know he could now never return Hinata's feelings for him, he was sure after hearing the truth she would hate him just as everyone else did.

He travelled straight to the ruins of Uzushiogakure (Hidden Whirlpool Village) in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) afraid that he'd be treated the same by the other countries and villages he helped before as soon as word about his banishment and being the Kyūbi Jinchūriki spread, but was surprised to see that they closed ranks behind him supporting him and damning Konoha for their foolishness, a man-hunt was arranged by the many countries he helped to find him and offer him a home and place in their lands.

But he knew that if he stayed in any of those countries they'd be pressured by Konoha and he'd bring unnecessary conflict to their threshold, _'The main reason I turned down Gaara's request to join Suna, it would cause them to much problems, plus the fact that two Jinchūriki in one place would be too much of bargain for Akatsuki to pass up.'_

But of course they didn't find him, and then they collectively set their sights on Konoha and ripped apart any and all treaties they had with the leaf, Suna now only held its Wartime Aid treaty with Konoha other than that Suna and the other countries warned that any Konoha Nin on their soil would be treated as Hostile forces and be dealt with accordingly. _'Knowing Gaara he'd probably send them back in a tiny plastic bag instead of a box.'_

He knew his heritage as well, he was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, _Kiiroi Senkō_ _(Yellow Flash)_ and Kushina Uzumaki, _Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)_, he was shocked and pissed at the same time, he was happy that his parents loved him but pissed that his dad sealed Kyūbi into him though on the side he was proud to know that he followed in his mothers path in holding back the fox. Naruto wondered who put the scrolls in his apartment, his parent's last words, their will and everything they owned but it didn't matter now, he read his Mother's Journal and found something interesting "'When you wish to return home, come to the _White__Wolf__Totem_in Uzushio, smear your blood upon it and I will take care of the rest' That is what Shiro told me." Curious on what that meant Naruto searched the entire island for this Totem only to come up short, he was attacked that very night under the Full Moon by ANBU…Root ANBU, injured Naruto stumbled into a cave system that led him to a massive Storage Room filled with scrolls of all sizes Naruto had no doubt that they probably are filled with the wealth and knowledge of the Uzumaki clan his mother wrote about, seeing a large wooden Totem with intricate carvings and the stark white skull of a wolf atop it, red swirl in the center and the moon light filtering in upon it through a large hole in the roof of the cave, hearing his pursuers nearing his position Naruto quickly bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the red swirl…nothing happened.

Naruto prepared himself for a battle to the death only for the Totem to glow silver and as the moon reached its zenith everything within the room along with the Totem and Naruto vanished, all that the pursuers were given was an empty room and a chillingly long howl of a wolf that rang through the Elemental Nations as the moon slowly turned green causing everyone to be sleepless and frightened of the foreboding howl that rang out as if a messenger of things to come.

It took him east across the sea, across a rift that separated the Elemental Nations from this plateau, a place named _Sentō_ _ryōiki (Battle Realm)_, a place where four clans are the supreme power, 2 for Yin and 2 for Yang and after many years of wars and struggle they finally brought peace amongst each other…Naruto found a shocking revelation, he had a family, his great-grandfather and his grandparents, he was the heir of two clans, Lotus and Wolf, and in an effort to seal the alliance bonds permanently the two heiress's of the other two clans, Serpent and Dragon, were wedded to him.

He trained in the arts of the four clans as he grew to one day be crowned Emperor, a day of much celebration as his mother was loved from a young age, he remembered the day he learned so much about his new home who knew full well about his burden but instead of shunning him they bowed in respect for his will and loved him even more for it.

The main factor that allows one to discern their differences are the warriors under their employ. The warriors of the Dragon clan reflect the beauty and philosophical form of the martial arts, whereas those of the Serpent represent the practical warrior, who would use any means necessary in order to win.

The warriors of the Wolf embody the raw ferocity and the primal element of any warrior. And finally, the Lotus reflects upon the pestilence, decay, suffering and death that are the Realms of War.

Those of the Dragon live and die by ancient martial codes and philosophy and believe that power is worthless without wisdom and discipline to guide it. They live according to feudal traditions, each member of the clan fulfilling his role, for excellence and balance in life, and this philosophy permeates their lives.

Lord Oja, the Serpent Clan leader, was assassinated by unknown forces years ago. His first son, Taro Oja, was too arrogant and overconfident to lead, and his second, Kenji Oja, the "Little Dragon," fled the country. The rise of the Dragon clan begins with his return.

The beliefs of the Dragon Clan are expressed most perfectly in their warriors - their Swordsmen, Archers, Samurai, and Geisha healers embody the Dragon traditions of bravery and wisdom. In Kenji's hands, this clan is like a perfectly balanced sword, a tool that brought order and peace back to a land torn by civil war. He was the first to realize that without balance between the Yin and Yang, their countries would fall apart and he proposed the alliance.

The Serpent Clan was forged out of those who fled south to escape the ravages of a Demonic Horde. Since then, for four generations the Serpent Clan has dominated through force and cunning, until the death of Lord Oja, and the treachery of the Lotus Clan created a dangerous struggle for power among the four Clans on the island.

Like their totem, the Serpent Clan knows the value of a stealthy approach and a sudden, lethal strike. Their soldiers tend to be tricksters and thieves as well as deadly fighters, skilled in techniques to baffle mounted pursuit and lure opponents into ambush. The Serpent Clan also possesses the secret of gunpowder, and has adapted it to many offensive purposes.

The Serpent rules through strength and fear, knowing that other clans are waiting to take over should they show weakness. Taro Oja, elder brother to Kenji and heir apparent to the throne may have restore the Serpent Clan to dominance, if he chooses to rule through strength and pragmatic cunning rather than the conventions of honor but he proved to be a weak ruler and the vassals of the clan fought for control, that is until the alliance was formed and Kenji along with the other Clan Leaders turned him into a humble leader with wisdom and strength one worthy of his father's name and the Serpent's throne. After his training Taro proved to be his father's true son, he re-forged the stability that is now in doubt, and the Serpent may rule again. Unfettered by high-flown morals, all ways are open to them but even they have seen that honor isn't as discard able as they once thought.

The Wolf Clan lives closer to nature than the other clans; they are as fierce as their namesake, and at times seem primitive and superstitious. The Wolf clans were early arrivals on the island, when long ago their island was flooded in the climatic disruptions that followed the breaking of the continent. When they put to sea the currents in the channel drove them on to the shores of the Serpent Clan's land. There they settled in a high, craggy region, isolated, until the Lotus Clan arrived and enslaved them after a long, bloody struggle.

Wolf Clan tribesmen are brutally strong, and the Lotus used them as laborers to mine their own land for metal and minerals. This still shows in their fighting style - long denied weapons, they adapted mining tools into combat equipment. Spikes and clubs once used to shatter stone were repurposed to deadly effect when they won a vicious war of liberation, led by a former miner named Grayback.

Of all the clans, the Wolf are the most attuned to nature; it is the focus of their religion, and even their homes, tools and weapons are fashioned from raw stone and un-carved wood. Their culture revolves around a game called Wolf-ball, roughly a cross between rugby and baseball, that trains them for war, keeps them strong and fierce, and embodies their sense of life. Their religion and magic are druidic - they worship the power of nature, and draw on it to inspire their fighters and frustrate their foes.

Those belonging to the Lotus are exiles from their own people - a sect of wizards that were banished from their homeland for breaking clan law and pursuing the Forsaken Path. Their people are thin and pale. Bleached-white hair is universal. The length of a soldier's hair indicates his rank - the longer the better. Their armor is shiny and metallic, gold and silver in color, but flimsy and actually less effective than the Dragon clan's samurai armor or the Wolf clan's shale plates. Weapons are equally thin and flimsy, but often magically touched and able to strike multiple opponents at once.

The Lotus clan's society has built its foundations on an odd religion that revolves around a tree tended by three brothers. Each brother speaks for a different aspect of the tree - one brother the leaves, one the trunk, and one the blade that tends the tree's roots.

The clan has a problem. They are being consumed from within by their corrupting magic's. The corruption attaches itself to human life, but can be temporarily contained in other vessels. Even the master warlocks can only contain their corruption for so long.

If the Lotus clan had discovered the problem early enough, they could have returned to their people for help, but now it is too late.

This is where Naruto along with Kyūbi helped out his Great-Grandfather's clan by using the Demonic Yōki to erase and allow them to wield with ease the corrupting energies without suffering at great cost, for this very selfless act that put him into the hospital for days, the Vassals/Masters and the entire clan respect and follow the boy.

Physically weak but magically strong, alternately dark, sycophantic and vengeful, the Lotus clan bows to the strong and rules the weak. Their ability to manipulate the superstitious Wolf clan has served them well. By raping the Wolf Clan's lands of all its best metals and minerals, the Lotus clan has become rich on the blood, sweat and tears of others. This all changed as the alliance formed the Lotus returned a lot to the Wolf Clan but due to the Wolves own loyalty to their Chieftain and his Lotus mate they were willing to bury the hatchet.

'_What they call magic is actually manipulation of Chi (Physical Energy) or Rei (Spirit Energy), the clans here learned to control these energies long before they learned about chakra making them much stronger than the western Elemental Nations, especially with the plethora of techniques at their disposal.' _Naruto thought with another sigh, he cringed at the thought at having to convince the Ninja and Shaolin Monk organizations to pledge their allegiance to their alliance.

Naruto was in for a tough battle of words with the 5 Elders of the Monks who were hard pressed to actually join him even with the support of Zen Master Tao acknowledged and respected scholar of both Shinobi and Monk arts, the Elders Gee Shin is Founder of _Shaolin Iron Cloth - (Iron Head Qi Gong master, Kung Fu expert, wooden dummy expert and weapons expert)_, Shin was the creator of _Wing Chun Kung Fu_ and the founder of _Hung Gar_ and _Praising spring boxing_ and the _Wing Chun Long Pole_. Miu Hin, (elder but not an ordained monk) was founder of _Five Shape boxing_ and helped develop _Wing Chun_. Fong Sai Yuk a famous swordsman and founder of _White Tiger Kung Fu (Bok Fu Do)_; Bai Mei Founder of _Golden Bell Iron Body - (Iron Body Qi Gong master)_ and developed _Bak Mei_ or _White Eyebrow Kung Fu_. And the Buddhist nun Ng Mui a _Dim Mak_ expert, founded _Dragon shape boxing_ and _Wu Mei boxing_, created _Five Plum blossoms_ and contributed to _Wing Chun_ _Kung Fu_.

Their Monastery nestled deep in the woods of _Mt. __Shao__shi_, students trained for hours in the halls and the scenic stone pagoda forest built around the large Monastery where the more advanced students study the various _Kung Fu_ styles. The Elders were soon swayed by Naruto's words and wholeheartedly agreed to join the alliance.

The Ninja weren't so easy; Naruto had to undergo a series of tests and a duel to the death between him and the successor of the entire clan and organization which needless to say he won and spared the heir's life basically telling the Leader of the Clan to go fuck himself, when he said otherwise, earning the tough man's respect and the clans for such a simple act. They were unlike any of the Shinobi back home, while in the Elemental Nations the Shinobi had become highly powerful and used of chakra extensively these ninja Naruto encountered were the very definition of the term 'cloak and dagger', clad in black at most times and wearing face masks and Oni masks, wielding an assortment of weapons and learned of ways to utilize _Chi_ to heal their own wounds, to sense, to track, to hunt and their abilities only became more lethal with the knowledge of chakra, the one technique they are quite famous for _Kage haigō [Shadow Blending]_, it is as the name suggests allows them to become one with the shadows and practically disappear right in front of you.

And they are unlike the Monks who have 5 elders the Ninja have one, Lord Ozuno Ozunu he gave Naruto the same vibe Danzō did only lessened, the guy held the same sort of air around him and due to the prior wars Ozuno began collecting orphans and giving them a place in the corps and have them go through severely brutal training, he was the same as Danzō till that extent but refused to remove emotions from his trainees as it was their emotions that gave them strength, control though is required lest their occupation swallow their minds. Ozuno was an elderly man with a scar going across his face, nose and curving upwards across his right eye.

Their Mansion is a place filled with booby-traps for the unwary and is a highly dangerous place, it is nestled in the mountains hidden from prying eyes, and the Mansion is built like a fortress, with high walls and having a series of interconnecting tunnels dug in the _Mt. Tengu_. They are also good couriers.

The Heir he defeated had taken up the leadership; Raizo Ozunu and his wife Kiriko Ozunu were Naruto's good friends and confidants, Lord Ozuno is now a military advisor and he and his entire organization have sworn a blood-oath to serve the Emperor and his family.

Naruto tensed as he felt a ripple of water and the water showed signs of something moving through it. Then there was that slight sweet smell of roses and honey, Naruto felt two arms wrap around his neck, long toned legs were felt above his own as the figure seated itself on his lap, its feminine sex ground into his own.

The upper torso came into clearer view. Light flawless skin showed around the body including the slim toned waist and strong thighs. Between the two, there wasn't a patch of hair that could have been discernable yet. The large breasts easily a large DD-cup pressed into his chest as the feminine figure nipped his earlobe, Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure as her hand wrapped around his now hardened girth, "Ah, I think you're getting better at sneaking Gen-hime."

A whip-like tail swished behind her and behind her were two large masses that seemed to be affixed to her shoulder blades, but stretched down to the firm cheeks below. They stretched out a bit to reveal purple bat-like wings on her back, she pulled back revealing to Naruto her beautiful face her pitch black hair short, bangs framing her pretty mesmerizing dark purple eyes and slightly pointed ears, she brought her lips to his dragging him into a passionate lip lock, her tongue entering his mouth, massaging his tongue wrapping around it and coax it into her mouth.

Breaking for air, she licked his cheek, her voice took a seductive tone "Don't flatter me _Koi (Love)_; I know you knew I was watching that's why you were so relaxed."

Naruto gave into his lust as he caressed her large bust gently, licking, nipping, kissing and suckling causing Gen to moan loudly as she pulled his head harder into her chest causing Naruto to increase his ministrations, her tail coiled around his thigh, flicking the tip and caressing Naruto's balls.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly her mouth open, her cheeks flushed as she panted from what Naruto was doing to her but also the heat, Naruto seeing her open mouth he quickly capitalized by slipping his tongue into her mouth muffling her moans, her tail wrapped around Naruto now stiff 9in erection and guided it to her pussy.

Naruto now also panting from the exertion and looked deep into her eyes and he could see her need for him, she wanted him inside her and she nudged her lips to his throbbing erection and Naruto responded by pushing inwards, pushing his dick into her hot pussy, causing her a low moan.

The tail again made its way between his legs. It caressed, then wrapped lightly around his balls, while beginning to wrap around the base of his dick again. The tail still gently caressed Naruto's balls, but tightened on his cock. The tip moved its way to just between Naruto's balls and ass. It pressed, nudged and tickled the area.

As Naruto felt this happening, he continued to pump hard into the girl with his dick. Each time he pulled away, the suction of her pussy would draw him back into her heat. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, keeping him trapped in a snare that Naruto didn't have any desire to leave.

Naruto slid his arms down to her waist and pulled her hips closer to him, letting her know that he had no intentions to leave her anytime soon. When he pulled her closer and dug himself into her even deeper, he felt her body move responding to his own thrusts with her own. Naruto felt something warm surround his body, a feeling as if a leather blanket was wrapped around his back, however, it tightened around him, keeping him pressed against her breasts. Her tongue continued to work its magic on his neck, nape and mouth, teasing him closer to an orgasm.

Naruto figured that it was her folded up wings that had wrapped themselves around him, keeping him trapped up against her. The feeling of being out of control of the situation intensified his desire to cum deep into her.

He began to push harder and faster into her, causing her to moan while sucking on his tongue. He felt his breath being pulled from him with each time she sucked on his mouth. Her pussy writhed around his cock as orgasm after orgasm kept hitting her, her walls tightened trying to pull the cum out of him while the tail tied off his cock, keeping the orgasm from coming.

"Gen-hime, I'm close…"

"Yes, Yes I'm so close! Don't stop Naruto-Koi, cum, cum deep into your succubus princess…shoot it right into my womb! Fill it to the brim! Give me your child!" she screamed as she felt a massive orgasm come one and her tail finally loosened on him and with one powerful thrust he entered her womb and exploded…letting loose his spunk into his beautiful wife's womb. She had arched her back her mouth open with a scream of ecstasy, Naruto pulled her into a close embrace as both of them quivered from the aftershocks of their activities.

Naruto moved to pull himself out of her, but stopped when she held his shoulder, "Let's stay like this for a while, Naruto-Koi, I like feeling you inside me."

"So you gonna tell me what's been eating at your mind, because you were having that look." Gen spoke in a playful tone as she drew circles on his chest; Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What look would that be."

"Like you were figuring something out, it doesn't suit you and it only suits you when try something perverted with me, Mariko or Kyūbi." She said with a smirk, Naruto grinned "I didn't hear any of you complain, if the screams of don't stop were any indication."

"Well we certainly did get the thrust of it, but it's not what I meant." She gazed into his azure eyes a 'don't mess with me' look in her eyes.

Naruto sighed knowing full well his answer would upset her, better than her being upset with him for not answering "Konoha."

Her tail slammed into a nearby rock shattering it as she gripped Naruto's arms, her eyes and a paw shaped mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder glowed purple and her canines elongated to fangs, she hissed "Bedroom now, Mariko and Kyūbi will like to join this conversation."

Naruto gulped, sweating slightly as he saw the aura of his lovely wife thrash the water around her, even after knowing her for the last 6 years and being married for 2 years her anger was legendary among the Serpent Clan after all her mother is Utara, the dark geisha someone who frightens even Kyūbi.

Now he was anxious of the conversation he was going to have with his 3 wives and he wondered what Konoha's reaction would be if they found out that the 'demon' they banished is the son of their greatest heroes…that the pariah of the village turns out to be a ruler of an entire nation.

Naruto smirked as he imagined the looks on their faces when they would learn that the Kyūbi they fear so much is now one of his wives.

* * *

><p>Inspired by <strong>Naruto Emperor's Dawn<strong>written byChrisM2011

I loved the entire banishment and turn ruler concept; I don't know who started it cause its used in even in the Fiction where he's banished and turns into a Kage, but it's after reading ChrisM2011 Fic that I gained the inspiration to write my own version, combining a favorite game of mine Battle Realms with the Naruto universe.

I had read plenty of other versions all inspired by ChrisM2011 like

**Naruto Shippūden: Shogun of the West**by m6l99

**Naruto: Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire **by VFSNAKE

**Naruto: Rise of the Emperor Revised **by Snafu the Great

For example and drew my inspiration from them as well,

Well in any case hope it's to your satisfaction and do tell me if the lemon in the story is good cause it's sort of my first one.

Thank you and do review.

P.S. – For those of you who figured it out, yes the Ninja Clan is from the movie Ninja Assassin, I thought they'd make an excellent addition and the monk elders I took from actual historical records.

And this is for those who played the game and know of the heroes in the clans, in the next chapters Naruto's family will be explained and need I say it the Konoha Nins will have one hell of a shock during the confrontation scene and I don't mean because of Naruto.


	2. Decision

**Battle Realms: Lord of the Clans**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Liquid Entertainment's 'Battle Realms' & 'Battle Realms: Winter of the Wolf'.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Decision**

* * *

><p>Gen Oja, daughter of Taro Oja and Utara, practically King and Queen of the Serpent Clan, of course now her name was Gen Uzumaki Namikaze and ever since she first met the scrawny boy clad in a orange jumpsuit she scoffed at the idea of him being her fiancé let alone Emperor of the entire Alliance, if someone told her then that by the time she's 19 she'd be married to him and have hot, passionate love in a hot spring of all places then she'd have broken that person's jaw but over the years he had grown on her and she soon found that she not only admired him but she fell madly in love with him, why simply because he treated her like a princess not because she actually was one but because in his eyes she was much more.<p>

She wed him on the same day as Mariko and Kyūbi, of course she was a Serpent Heiress so she didn't mind him marrying more women, she found it quite kinky in the bedroom and besides along with his _Kage Bunshin Jutsu [Shadow Clone]_ it's not like any of them would feel left out and he could fulfill any of their possible fantasies. And being his fiancées Naruto revealed to both Mariko and her, the reason for his banishment, he was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki which to Naruto's surprise didn't faze them at all, Gen because the Serpent have a long history of dealing with demons especially the Witches covenant who had struck a deal with the Succubus, the covenant where Gen was the prodigy of the century whose mastery of the Succubus energy coursing through her veins helps her to fight unimpeded with the weakness that the witches possessed.

She was effectively half-succubus…she and Naruto now viewed a beautiful sight as they entered the large quarters of the emperor and a large bed many times larger than needed wherein lay two beauties, one with cascading crimson hair and two fox-like ears atop her head, peerless olive skin and perfect curves and nine long crimson tails trailing from her behind and lied over the edge of the bed and the other with luscious onyx black hair, creamy skin her only blemish was a small scar between her shoulder blades, and curves to die for.

Mariko Oja, daughter of Kenji Oja and Arah, Lords of the Dragon Clan, now Mariko Uzumaki Namikaze she was cold and highly aristocratic, one would think she was of the Lotus clan instead of Dragon but one must also think that a dragon would think all those beneath the sky are beneath it as well, she became that picture symbolizing the cold, arrogant and aristocratic nature a dragon could possess. She trained in the arts of the Battle Maiden in honor of her namesake, who knowing death would be eminent still fought to protect her lord till her last breath a true story passed down the Dragon clan history, being the daughter of famous figures like Kenji Oja who with his might forged the Dragon's will once again and brought about peace through the alliance and Arah a renowned Archer of great stature and one of the many Zen Masters, she could let loose her arrow and tear off the wings of a fly without killing it…add to the pressure of moving out of her parents shadows along with being viewed as the incarnation of her namesake caused her to become cold natured like her mother and immersed herself in her training and her duties as Heiress of the Dragon Clan and she accepted without question her engagement to Naruto, not because of feelings at first but out of duty to her clan.

At first she thought of him as nothing but a weakling but accepted his strength at holding such a huge burden and unbridled anger at the dishonor Konoha has done to him and his family, she butted heads with Naruto on more than one occasion and she admired his 'never give up, never give in' attitude and soon his kind and caring nature began to grow on her causing her to open up to him and accept their marriage with all her heart. She did raise an eyebrow at sharing him with other women, thinking it a dishonorable thing but knowing Naruto she knew he could never be unfaithful to anyone his willingness to fight to the death to bring his friend back and also for her hand proved that and she knew full well that the dense knucklehead would wind up attracting women to himself.

Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) the demon that caused Naruto so much pain, now Kisara Uzumaki Namikaze she was the reason Naruto was banished, not like she cared really, according to her it was a good thing, after seeing everyone's reaction Naruto agreed with her, he sure did get a shock when he found out he was literally joined at the hip with a beautiful demoness, he fainted much to Kyūbi's amusement and soon began training Naruto in everything she knew, jutsu, seals and very powerful demonic techniques…without demanding anything in return, Naruto being who he is when he was proficient enough in seals after mastering everything in said subject surprised her by releasing her.

Her reaction surprised Naruto into a daze, she immediately jumped him and kissed him regardless of the fact of who was watching or that she was naked, Gen and Mariko had to pry her off Naruto after getting to know her and her admiration of Naruto's will since his childhood days, they felt okay with her being with Naruto, which she agreed by jumping Naruto again and attempt to initiate 'mating' much to the ire of both girls.

Their marriage was of great celebration along with Naruto's coronation, when it was known that the Kyūbi was one of the brides as well, no one was really bothered that their Lord married a demon but more jealous that their Lord got such beautiful women as wives or that three women got to share a handsome man.

Gen walked over and shook Mariko and Kisara, "Mariko-chan, Kisara-chan, Naruto-koi has something important to discuss."

"5 more minutes" Mariko mumbled, Kisara was mumbling something incoherent "mm…ah…No Naru-koi the children may hear…what's that even after 15 kids you still find me sexy."

Gen and Naruto gaped; Naruto was having a meltdown, _'15 kids! She wants 15 kids!'_

"Wow, I know Kyū-chan dreamed big but wow." Gen shook herself, "It's about Konoha."

Now that had the intended effect, both Mariko and Kisara both sat up silver and crimson orbs gazed at Naruto as they held a burning fury upon hearing that name, Mariko spoke her silver eyes and voice conveying her fury "What about that cesspool."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with that place." Kisara added her own crimson eyes glowing; Naruto nodded "Yes I don't but certain factors have forced me to bring my attention to it."

Gen sat beside her mate/sisters and watched Naruto's expressions as he spoke before them, "If it's about the impending invasion they're facing then we have nothing to talk about, let the place rot."

"If only it were Konoha, but the entirety of Fire Nation is under threat and I can't in good conscience destroy the lives of innocents for my own want of vengeance, which isn't as great as it first was." Naruto spoke grimly seating himself in a nearby chair.

Gen, Mariko and Kisara smiled this was the reason they fell for him in the first place, his unwillingness to hurt innocents, his want to do the right thing, Kisara spoke in a knowing voice "You've never let yourself be ruled by hatred, ever since your childhood no matter what Konoha had done to you, you never let yourself be consumed by hatred, you feel anger though…I know you'll make the right decision."

Mariko scowled "I cannot accept it, I will not help that…that _place_ which saw fit to beat up a child for nonexistent crimes and then preach about honor, family and values. Their ridiculous concept of upholding the so called 'will of fire' for the world to see yet dropped as and when it suits their needs…it's not the 'will of fire' but of _poison_." She continued glaring all the while "For such dishonor to their home, Seppuku is the most honorable thing that they could accomplish."

Gen laughed "Mariko is right Naruto, sooner or later, Konoha would've self-destructed on its own but Orochimaru's impatience pushed him to act sooner and have it end under his own heel." Kisara added "You just have to say the word y'know and I can make sure that Konoha will not survive me a second time."

"I know but to me you're more than just a weapon." Naruto said frowning, "And besides I have my own plans for that place, plans that I had just decided to discuss with the Zen Masters tomorrow, all of the Zen Masters."

Gen smirked "Y'know that your grandparents and parents will never agree to save that place, and I'm pretty sure that Lord Zymeth would prefer to drown the entire Elemental Nations before even thinking about the notion of helping the village that abused his great-grandchild."

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of his _Sōsofu__ (Great-Grandfather)_ Zymeth, lord of the Lotus clan, the Nidaime Hokage's power over water pales in comparison to Zymeth's power over the very heaven's, and that was before he learned the use of chakra and after he did, seeing the results personally, Naruto knew that even a Bijū couldn't stand up to the onslaught of Zymeth's power over the storm, after all he is the Storm Master, Kisara agreed with his assessment "I know Gray-jiji and Zy-jiji won't like it but even they have to agree that Orochimaru is a threat along with the Akatsuki and their quest for the Bijū, they have allied together with Kumo, Iwa, Kusa and Ame. I for one wouldn't want Suna, Nami, Haru, Tsuki, Taki or any other country to get caught in the crossfire, we have to take into consideration Madara Uchiha's lust for power if he finds out that I'm here he will do whatever is necessary to capture me and you Kisara."

"Oh, he can try all he wants, I'm not as weak as before and his Sharingan is worthless against me now." Kisara said with a dismissive wave of her hand, Naruto shook his head "I don't want to take chances, I want to stare down at those bastards lifeless bodies then I can move on peacefully with my life."

Naruto continued "I still don't know how Iwa and Kumo will react to me being the Yondaime's son or Kiri' reaction to me being an Uzumaki, considering Iwa and Kumo' dislike for Konoha I'm pretty sure they'll blow a gasket for finding out that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are alive and well here and that I'm their son. War's have been started for less."

"And you know that they'll be idiots for moving against our Kingdom our warriors skills have been honed till this day to face a Demonic Horde, a Human army will crumble in the face of our own might, our own skills perfected through years of war, their strength will account for nothing against our own and to try would be a foolhardy on their part." Mariko spoke her tone sharp but Naruto spoke in a grim tone, "Then they have idiots in abundance hence why I was in such deep thought, Konoha will wage war with me for not only who I am but also if they get word of Kyūbi, Kiri might hold a grudge against me for being an Uzumaki, Iwa and Kumo for my father, Orochimaru just for power, Suna is probably the only major Shinobi village that has nothing against me. War is imminent for our Kingdom, hence why I planned to discuss this."

He paced before them, "Already word reaches the Elemental Nations of our land's existence and sooner or later Konoha will come here to seek assistance in the war. My first course of action is to save the Jinchūriki and give them asylum under our banner."

"Then conflict is inevitable, we will follow whatever plan you have in mind." Mariko said she then turned to another topic "What about Hinata Hyūga? I know you're…hesitant to know her reaction to your burden, but what if she hasn't changed her opinion, you are well aware it wouldn't be that difficult for the Ozunu clan to kidnap her."

"And what if she sees me as the 'Demon' as Konoha dubbed me, I couldn't take her away from everything she's ever known, forcing her away from family and friends. I openly admit I hold deep feelings for her but I just can't do that to her."

Kisara bit her lip, "But if she still loves you."

"Then I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

.

**Morning, **_**Sentō**__**ryōiki (Battle Realm)**_ **Capital,**

**Fortress City **_**Shiseijū**__** (Four Saint Beasts),**_

_**Meika Hokan**__**(Keep of Masters),**_

.

Naruto sat on his throne, his hand lying over a swirling purple-dappled pink orb, set on a stand beside him; the massive doors of the grand hall shut with a loud clang, "Well, I believe this meeting is underway."

Elaborate Chairs were set on either side of the hall close to the Emperor's throne, the main difference between the chairs was that the right side was ivory white, while the left was pitch black both symbolizing Yang and Yin respectively, on the right sat Dragon and Wolf Zen Masters while the left seated the Serpent and Lotus Zen Masters.

Beside Naruto's throne in a arc formation seated the Four Clan Lords, Leaders once enemies now staunch allies, these seats where the same coloration but were mixed, one black one white on either side.

And besides these seated on two Brown elegant chairs were two most prominent figures in Konoha history, Minato Namikaze _Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash)_ and Kushina Uzumaki _Akai shi__ (Red Death)_ brought to life via an oath by the White Wolf Spirit, the Necromancer and Shinigami's own will combined with the Ryūjin's (Dragon God) own might focused through the very orb beside Naruto, the _Serpent's Orb_.

The same one that used once before tore the world asunder separating this land from its Northern continent and from the Demonic Horde that seemingly ravaged the land in their wake; it caused the rift that separated their Land from the Elemental Nations for this long.

Zen Masters are peerless Lords, even Generals all of whom have been noted to be capably turn the tide of any battle sometimes with their weapons and sometimes with their mere presence on the battlefield, another trait they all shared, immortality, gained for their service in holding back the horde, by binding their spirit to the Serpent's Orb or by other means like the Lotus Warlocks.

But they are not invincible, though difficult to defeat on the battlefield let alone kill; they can still die and as such serve a small amount of time with the Shinigami before being revived, though for some reason they cannot recall their meetings with the Shinigami.

At his left seated Wolf Clan Lord, Grayback and surprisingly Naruto's grandfather and Kushina's father, a large burly man, unruly long crimson red hair tied in a top knot ponytail, garbed in a green Kimono, In battle Grayback wields an enormous weaponized pickaxe, a tool that strikes with crushing force while reminding all who see it of the reason why Grayback fights on. Grayback emerged as the new chief in the time of the Wolf Clan's enslavement, when the old line of chieftains was dead, and the clan's very existence was threatened. The force of mind that allowed them to break their bonds was Grayback's - the covert training, the cunningly orchestrated uprising, and the carefully timed messages to the Serpent. A menial slave, son of primitive hunters, he is clearly more than a match for the proudest Serpent Lord, or for Lord Zymeth himself.

The wolves themselves know Grayback's authority, sensing in his smell and body language the undisputed leader of the pack.

Beside him sat Taro Oja, Tales of his swordsmanship are widespread among the Serpent Clan, Kenji's older brother and Lord of the Serpent Clan, previously a pompous and pretentious man who relied on a magically imbued weapon for strength but after Kenji knocked some sense into him he turned into a warrior worthy of the Serpent, wielding twin Katana with deadly precision and force that even the best swordsman had trouble finding a footing against him, though being dedicated to the Serpent way caused him to study the arcane arts in an attempt to understand it along with Genjutsu, something that his daughter Gen inherited from him. Black hair tied in a samurai knot, wearing red regal robes of the Serpent

His twin Katana are unique, normally part of a single blade but with a simple twist are easily detachable, the hilt is shaped as a head of a viper the blade appearing from its maw, it was gifted to him from the Thieves Guild, at the height of its power one can see it glow eerily poison green.

At Naruto's right sat Lotus Clan Lord Zymeth, Naruto's Great-Grandfather, his very presence fills the air with Ozone, his very power states unquestioned authority; when Naruto met him for the first time he was amazed by his prowess at first he thought he'd be a fragile old man but he seemed to be at least 50 years old but Naruto was told otherwise Lord Zymeth is centuries older than any person Naruto could meet. The Lotus long since unlocking the secrets of Immortality and Death; Zymeth is a tall, long white hair reaching up till his heels, wiry man garbed in a flowing purple cloak like robe ending in eight tails, with incredible reflexes and a defense that even Gaara couldn't match.

For someone who doesn't possess an immense amount of muscle mass, he has enough strengthened further by his skills to throw someone through a forest and through even Konoha's wall. For hundreds of years, Lord Zymeth has ruled the Lotus Clan as the undisputed first among equals. He is a master manipulator and orator, using deception and threats to build coalitions and cow opponents. In his dealings with other clans, Zymeth also uses his great longevity to powerful effect, planning schemes that span generations of Dragon, Wolf and Serpent clansmen.

No one could rule the Lotus without being a wizard as well as a statesman, and Zymeth is no exception. Like most of the warlock elite he is a specialist, and his sphere is weather, the sizzling crackle of lightning or the relentless force of a summer storm.

Beside him sat Kenji Oja, Tales of his swordsmanship is just as widespread as his brother's, he went into self exile when he was wrongfully accused of murdering his father but upon his return he re-forged the will of the Dragon and revived the ancient ways of the honorable Dragon clan, drawing followers soon after finding the real assassin behind his father's murder, and soon after years of war and death, the incessant struggle between the four clans he had enough and called for an alliance between the four knowing that balance was the only way they could survive the invasion of the Horde should it occur again.

A Master of many weapons and Martial Arts, he truly is a warrior of renown and worthy of the name Dragon. A serious look always on his face, garbed in white and Orange Kimono, black hair tied in a Samurai knot, his constant companion in battle in a Wakizashi with a silvery dragon across the blade and sheath.

The Masters seated on the right side of the hall were as follows beginning with the Dragon clan, Arah is an archer without peer, and her skills overshadow even the Dragon Clan archers of old - her arrows move with a speed, accuracy, and force that terrify her foes. Flying from the oversized longbow she carries, they punch through armor and bone like stabbing spears.

She traveled to this land from elsewhere, having met Kenji during his long exile. Somewhere in their shared past is a bond that links them, a blood debt or point of honor that led her to follow him home and consequently marry him. A tall, slender woman, her manner is distant and cold, but for now she fights for the Dragon with all her heart and soul. She is dressed in a regal Kimono with orange streaks.

Her skills are enhanced by a special ability; when stressed, the drastically increased heart rate and adrenaline levels result in bursts of superhuman strength, speed and reflexes. A skill her daughter Mariko is quite proficient in.

Garrin worked his way up from stable boy to cavalry general through matchless skill and tactical brilliance, and men who served under him still speak with awe at his exploits on the battlefield. Even after he became a general and strategist he still took the field alongside his men, armed with a lance and grim determination. Garrin loves to beat the odds, and his cunning and stubbornness make the difference even against taller or higher-placed foes add to that he is a master of the martial art Judo, size and strength don't really matter in a fight against him. He always has a few plates of armor on him, and decked in a weighted orange gi and white hakama pants.

A stern looking man with a moustache and black hair tied in a ponytail and proclaimed master of horses, capable of taming even the wildest of stallions with but a whistle.

Kazan is one of the four Elemental Brothers of the Serpent Clan, a monastic fighting order now scattered. Kazan the Fire Brother, however was wandering the land, drinking, and lighting things on fire. In turbulent times he occasionally joins up with a travelling circus troupe, where his huge size and boisterous disposition appear less conspicuous to hostile eyes.

And in most contexts, Kazan is quite conspicuous indeed - he is a huge man, enormously fat and invariable drunk on the poisonously strong brew he carries with him in a pumpkin-sized gourd. In a fight it is usually the closest thing at hand and he swings it to deadly effect. Fire is his friend and element, and as such poses little danger to him - explosions and other fire do little harm to his tough hide.

When the Lord Takehiko Oja died and his sons, Taro and Kenji were incapable of ruling the Kingdom, it fell to his chief ministers to keep order in the land - of these; the most beloved by the people was Otomo. Where Shinja ruled through strength and fear, Otomo inspired loyalty and bravery in his followers through fairness, wisdom and honorable behavior.

His enemies deride him as weak and soft, but anyone who has faced him in battle knows the opposite - his very presence seems to put strength into his allies. Wielding a gray Zanbatō with supreme force, he truly is his nickname _'General of Conquest (__Seifuku no Shōkan)'_, and a stern follower of the Samurai code.

Tao, This enigmatic mercenary has been observed wandering the land for at least forty years, perhaps far longer. He travels alone and simply, seldom mounted, carrying only a long staff and a small sack of rice, sleeping in barns or under the stars. He is describable as tall and slender, speaking little, never giving trouble. Those foolish or desperate enough to bother him have seen that he is lightning-quick on both attack and defense.

He seldom enlists in any struggle for long, and may work with Serpent as well as Dragon. He claims to serve neither yin nor yang but only a balance between them. Most mysteriously, he has ties to both monk and ninja organizations, and seems to share some of both their traits. And after learning of chakra he has become a force respected by both organizations.

Even though chemistry has traditionally fallen under the realm of the Serpent Clan, this righteous warrior's allegiance belongs to the Dragon Clan. Teppo is as skilled with his mind as he with his hands, and the massive Gatling gun-style wheel, dubbed the _Dragon Wheel (Ryūrin)_, that he carries on his back is one of his own designs. Though it might look awkward, this wheel is powerful, and is capable of firing three explosive rockets in a single burst. His rocket wheel makes him primarily a long to mid ranged fighter, though he's moderately adept at fending for himself in hand-to-hand combat. He carries a flaming torch that he can use to bash his foes, he is the leader of the Chemist and Science Division set up through the alliance.

The Wolf clan masters, not much is known about Gaihla. She dwells in the deepest, oldest woodlands, and according to the tales she is a solitary druidess or forest goddess, or something in-between. Hundreds of years old, she has been known to disappear for decades and live out the time as a giant oak tree. All forests and growing things are under her protection.

Despite her allegiance to life, she can be a vicious fighter, wielding a wreath of thorns against those who would threaten the forests. Her relationship with plant life is mysterious - she moves unimpeded through the densest undergrowth and any crops thrive in her very presence. It was a surprise to Naruto when he met her; she displayed a control over the Wood element that the Shodai Hokage could never have possessed, probably because of how close she was to the forests.

Naruto remembered the first day he met her when his mother introduced her, Gaihla, his mother's godmother; Naruto instantly took a liking to her seeing her as his baa-chan like he did Tsunade only difference is Gaihla isn't under a Genjutsu of false age, as she is forever young. She sees him as a 'lovable pup' and raged as how Konoha could be so blind.

Even as a slave-child, Longtooth was famous for his athleticism - leaping between rocks and swimming through the treacherous underground waterways, he astonished his masters. Meanwhile he was winning a secret fame as a boxer and wrestler in the underground fighting pits and quarries. When the uprising came, those abilities were matched by a terrifying hatred and impressive generalship. His deeds of that night have placed him next in line for clan leadership.

In battle Longtooth carries a unique weapon, a heavy bladed boomerang he has learned to hurl with astonishing accuracy. Uneven battlegrounds give him a special advantage, as his athletic ability grants him a mobility others lack. Kushina's cousin and Naruto's uncle, he always seen with his no. of boomerangs, has spiky crimson red hair and decked in shale rock armor.

The Shale Lord is a symbol of the Wolf Clan's enslavement, a failed magical experiment, a lonely outcast, a military asset. No one knows his real name, but he was once a Wolf Clan slave, chosen by Lord Soban as an experimental subject in his attempts to breed a better slave worker. He escaped captivity and roamed the wilderness for years - a strange gigantic stone man, voiceless, alone. When the Wolf rebelled he returned to fight at their sides, and became a hero.

In battle there is no more terrifying opponent. Naturally armored and hugely strong, he fights with his mace-like fists. No one hates the Lotus Clan more, and his rage seems to increase his strength even as he battles. He was named Ketsugan by Gaihla when the wolf first stumbled upon him and when the alliance was brokered he was adamantly against the Lotus but cowed when Grayback ordered him to stand down, and he proved on more than one occasion that he may be voiceless or that he may seem slow, his intelligence is there beyond his red eyes, enough to subjugate the Shale spiders to his will and serve him. Naruto's first friend when he arrived in this new land.

During the Lotus occupation, Wildeye bore witness to brutal, unspeakable acts of violence by the Lotus Clan. His beloved wife and only child were taken from him to work in the deep mines, never to be seen again. Powerless to defend them, and unable to free his fellow Wolf brethren, he escaped into the forests, where he has learned to be one with nature, and remains quietly plotting his revenge on the Lotus Clan. Wildeye carries a massive drum and a sturdy drumstick, which he uses for illusion and his techniques. He is also a master druid and a natural at Fūinjutsu.

He was also the toughest to convince for the alliance until the Lotus delivered his family to him unharmed and well, convincing him to join this alliance Kenji had wrought.

The Masters seated at the left side of the hall began with the Lotus Clan; the ice queen's heart is as cold as the crystalline magic she weaves. Dressed in a long, black dress with spider-like arms protruding from the back, Yvaine, daughter of Zymeth, is an imposing figure. This beautiful Witch oversees the day-to-day operations of the shale mines, and she resents that fact every waking hour. She longed to be more than just a babysitter for the Wolf Clan slaves, and she takes out her resentment and hatred on her subjects. Highly skilled in the arcane arts, Yvaine attacks with waves of frost that penetrate her enemies deep into the bone, gripping them in a cold embrace. From a distance, she'll hurl slender lances of ice that travel through the air and shatter into sharp fragments upon striking their victims. Her mastery of frost extends into the arcane as well.

When Grayback and the Wolf clan rebelled a confrontation between him and Yvaine was inevitable after a heated battle in the Mine as it caved in around them, trapping them and forcing them to work together to save each other from being overrun by the Shale spiders, protecting her even though he had no obligation to. Grayback won her over and thawed her icy heart, the both are the reason for the changes between the Lotus and the Wolf and years later are proud parents of Kushina, to this day they are called the Romeo & Juliet of this land.

Visitors to the court of the Lotus Clan will nervously wonder why a twelve-year-old child sits on their high council, clutching an oversized hourglass. They don't feel any better when they learn that this is Lord Issyl, Dean of the College of Time, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. When they realize that eyes hundreds of years old peer from the face of a smirking hyperactive little boy, nausea is a common reaction.

Lord Issyl ages slowly backwards, a condition resulting from an accident 70 years ago. Despite this misfortune, his body is free from the rampant decay that plagues many who follow the Path. Time flows… interestingly… around him, and he controls it to some degree. Wounds he takes in battle knit with unnatural swiftness.

Issyl had long since erased that aging problem of his and begun aging forward freezing at his bodies peak physical performance age, though for him aging means 50 years=1 year and right now he's in a 12 year old body. And due to that fact he and Naruto hit it off.

By consensus, Lord Koril is believed to be the second most powerful warlock of the Lotus Clan, both magically and politically. It is also rumored that he is by far the eldest of any of them, older than Zymeth himself. To have survived so long in the Byzantine, the deadly world of the Lotus, - this bespeaks a brilliant mind and ruthless political instincts. He does not lead openly, but is always present at critical debates.

Koril if formally styled "Master of the College of Space," and pursues a species of magic distinct from but related to the Forbidden Path. Position and distance are no great trouble to him, and he is often seen at opposite ends of the land in a single day. His power is such that he seems to shimmer at all times, a trait infuriating to enemy archers. Naruto's father Minato after his revival began studying under him and also informed him that Madara Uchiha possessed similar abilities to Lord Koril.

Like all the highest-level Lotus warlocks, Soban's researches have taken him on a unique path. His work blends clockwork and high wizardry to produce alchemical feats like his tireless servants, the golems. He is called "Lord" as a courtesy for his accomplishments but he holds no political sway, having always kept out of power struggles of the Lotus elite.

Behind his back, Soban's colleagues deride him as a mere tinkerer or mechanic, but his powers are genuine. The Wolf Clan's Shale Lord is a result of one of his experiments gone wrong. At first the man creeped Naruto out at the similarities between him and Orochimaru but learning more about the man he saw that he was nothing like Orochimaru, after all the snake doesn't have a sense of humor like Soban and the other thing that differentiates both is the fact that Soban had long since refused to conduct experiments on children, infants or even pregnant women going so far as to see to their safety and living conditions probably due to the grief of watching his own daughter and her children be consumed by the corruption within their bodies.

The Serpent's Masters begin with a mysterious, fiendish being summoned by the deepest profanity of which the Serpent is capable. He heeds mortal voices only when it suits his needs or flattered by sacrifices, Naruto met the being sitting atop of his Necromancer's Throne, a structure beneath which is entombed skulls of the innocent. Only after this appalling sacrifice of men and materials will the thing called the Necromancer commence his slaughter of the living.

If the Necromancer is difficult to summon, he is almost certainly impossible to banish. Disdaining melee combat as beneath his dignity, he prefers to conjure lesser demons from the pits of the damned to slay his enemies. These ordinarily take form as fearless Spirit Warriors. He may also send such spirits into the bodies of the fallen, creating Zombies who know only the raw need to kill. Now Draped in a dark tattered cloak, his skeletal hands grasping it close, his featureless yellow eyes peering out the cowl; Naruto had to beat the being to ensure his loyalty to the Alliance, Naruto would've killed him but chose to give him a chance despite protests from Kenji. Though it seemed the choice wasn't in vain as the necromancer as moral-less as he is knew a debt cannot be ignored and chose to serve Naruto loyally.

Budo is a peasant overseer, a large man who is always seen with a barbed whip in his hand and a look of low cunning on his face, early in his career he was the target of multiple accusations of torture, wanton beatings, and callous murder. Naturally the Serpent lords saw the limitless potential in this rising star.

Budo's cruelty became a perfect tool in the hands of men like Lord Shinja. Any province where Budo was put in charge would reliable have the hardest productivity and lowest crime-rate in the known world - albeit also the highest rate of peasant deaths. After a while the simple threat of placing Budo in charge meant a ten percent jump in the harvest. But come the alliance and the peasants' higher productivity rate, Budo was put in a new job and that was to oversee the Prisons of the realm, seemingly no one wanted to commit a crime if it meant serving time under Budo's watch and whip.

Lord Oja's death left a power vacuum and no one more eager to fill it than Lord Shinja. No one loves Lord Shinja, but no one can deny that he keeps order and has helped preserve the Serpent Clan in difficult times.

In person Shinja is an undeniable force, charismatic, coldly intelligent and utterly without fear. No one has ever crossed him and lived to tell of it, beyond a babbled confession in a chamber deep beneath Serpentholm. He despises talk of the old Dragon clan, and considers honor to be a sadly obsolete concept. In all things he is a realist, and magical attacks including Genjutsu have been known to quail and dissipate under his skeptical gaze and indomitable will.

Anyone who believes the geisha arts are a harmless business of strewing flowers and strumming tunes should meet Utara. In appearance she resembles a normal geisha of great beauty, but she incarnates the dark side of their practices - she is a seductress, and a poisoner.

At four, Utara was orphaned by bandits and adopted by local geisha. She proved an apt pupil, delving into medicine and other arts. One day she disappeared from the bathhouse, leaving dead a dozen Serpent raiders - by all accounts men not unlike those who had killed her parents. A few years later she reappeared as one of the strangest weapons in the Serpent Clan's arsenal. Now married to Taro Oja, she is the mistress of the Serpent clan and mother to Gen.

Opinions about Vetkin, Lord Garrin's chief aide, fall into two camps some say a useless wastrel who lazes around the keep, flirting with chambermaids and admiring his tattoos in the mirror. Others claim he's the cleverest man in the province, controls all the accounts and makes himself wealthy while Lord Garrin is busy in the field.

Vetkin is a young slender man blessed with good looks, quick on his feet and well-trained in the twin sai he carries. He never seems to lift a finger, but each year he wins the Harvest-day foot-race. Rumors of a dark past never seem to touch him - a wink and a ready smile always seem to banish any doubts about his loyalty. A womanizer and a pervert, Vetkin has been fought over by women on more than one occasion and seemingly only his childhood friend Madoka, daughter of Garrin, can control his perverse habits.

"Well, the fact you've called the Zen Masters to convene in such urgency, means you have a pressing matter to discuss…one that might affect _Sentō_ _ryōiki (Battle Realm)_." Issyl chuckled as he said this and seeing Naruto nod.

Then surprisingly the answer came from Budo, who as he bit down some snacks, "But the only matter seemingly worthy of affecting our Realm is the invading Horde from the north or the situation in the Elemental Nations to the west."

Kushina raised an eyebrow "Seeing as the north has been quite for a while now…" She saw the sheepish expression on her son's face, "NO! Hell No! Dattebane…"

"Mom, C'mon…"

"Don't you mom me, that place can burn to the ground…" Kushina stood her hair flailing about angrily. Minato shared her reaction "Not a chance son, they spat on my wishes and treated you like that. Hell! If you didn't convince me otherwise…I'd have flattened Konoha myself."

Every Zen Master including Naruto's grandparents protested vocally, it was uproarious. Naruto sighed and then froze as did everyone else when a surge of energy swept over them, "SILENCE!"

Zymeth stood and walked to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder "Stop being unreasonable, I can see Naruto has a plan of some sort or he'd never come to me nor any of you knowing full well this very reaction would be the end result…" Zymeth faced the Zen Masters "Now you all know that among you I'd be the first to rip apart the Hidden Leaf for its transgressions against my house, should I be given the chance but ultimately I'll leave its fate in Naruto's and his parents hands…Let us listen to my Great Grandson's plan and then decide." He smiled, somehow giving himself a more frightening visage, "Agreed."

Zen Masters nodded collectively Zymeth gestured Naruto to take the stage, Naruto grinned "Thanks Zy-jiji, now this is what I had in mind…


	3. Confrontations

**Battle Realms: Lord of the Clans**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Liquid Entertainment's 'Battle Realms' & 'Battle Realms: Winter of the Wolf'.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 3: Confrontations**

* * *

><p>9 years…<p>

It had been 9 years since the banishment of a loyal Konohagakure Shinobi, possibly one who could've been the best Ninja to grace the village…

_Godaime Hokage (Fifth Hokage)_ Tsunade Senju stared out the window, from her office overlooking the village. Her gaze filled with mixed emotions of both grief and rage… grief for what the village her grandfather founded did, grief for watching her godson be thrown out in favor for one who would defect to a criminal…rage over how Naruto's childhood was destroyed, rage over how the Civilian Council abused their power.

Tsunade sighed heavily, rubbing her temples, _'Sometimes I can't decide between destroying Orochimaru or Konoha …Naruto wherever you are…I hope you're living a happy and content life.'_

War was looming on the horizon…it has been for the past year, only the council, the Hokage and the Daimyō was aware at first and attempted to open negotiations, which was pretty much a waste of time seeing as Orochimaru was the one instigating war. Orochimaru had gotten Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village) and Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) on his side…soon Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) joined and their most recent and troubling ally turns out to be Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village), which immediately put Tsunade on full Hokage mode, Jiraiya suspected that Ame was the HQ of Akatsuki…if they joined Orochimaru…things were looking grim indeed.

Soon it was impossible to keep the majority of the public and Shinobi in the dark over this matter and soon war preparations began, Konoha could've won this fight if they weren't alone…apparently banishing Naruto had a severe political backlash that no one not even the Civilian Council, Danzō or the two Elders had even thought possible…every village that Naruto has ever been to, every country he has every saved…once the very reason for their alliance was banished these countries dropped their alliances and tore up whatever treaty they had with Konoha and threatened to treat any Leaf Nin in their lands with hostility.

The Fire Daimyō was less than pleased when he heard about the circumstances with Naruto's banishment and marched into the village with a contingent of his Samurai and had a few choice words with both Tsunade and the Konoha Councils, stripping the Civilian Council from most of its strength and ordering them to leave Naruto out of the Bingo Book and slashed the villages funding in half.

As of this moment only Sunagakure has any semblance of a treaty with Konoha, and the word semblance is used loosely because after Naruto's banishment and his former comrades negative reaction to his burden…Gaara who ironically was stopped from going on a demonic rampage by Naruto during the Chūnin Exams, along with the Wind Daimyō ripped up the alliance treaty with Konoha, leaving only the War Time Assistance clause.

'_Which Suna and Gaara could choose to ignore. Not that I could blame them…after all if we banished a loyal Nin for a successful mission then anyone would doubt us.'_

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the door open; revealing Shizune "Lady Tsunade…The teams you requested has been prepped and awaits your instructions."

"Yes…thank you, Shizune. Send them in immediately."

.

The Konoha Eleven a title given to the Genin of Rookie 9 and Team Gai collectively stood before the Hokage along with their senseis and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Tsunade spoke "Konoha Eleven, Sai, Jiraiya and Jōnin sensei's Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yūhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Gai Maito. I have gathered you'll here for a special mission, a diplomatic one. I know many of you wonder what help you could have on a diplomatic mission, you have your role to play because of the location of your mission."

"Pardon Hokage-sama, but where exactly are we going that we need to have this big an escort for a mere diplomatic mission, shouldn't Jiraiya-sama suffice." Neji Hyūga, now a Jōnin was one of the first to turn his back on Naruto once the truth of his burden was revealed.

Tsunade nodded to Jiraiya who unfurled a large map across the wall pinning it with Kunai, Tsunade walked up to the map and pointed on a certain region east of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) separated by a rift, "Normally Jiraiya would be more than enough but where you're going I'm doubtful if Jiraiya can handle the forces there…Last year the rift east of Kirigakure, the one thing separating our continent from whatever else is beyond it disappeared revealing another continent, now we have information that Kirigakure, Getsugakure (Hidden Moon Village), Haru no Kuni (Spring Country) and many outlying island nations have opened trade channels and have even established a Tourism Industry."

"So we still don't see why we have to march over there in such a large group." Kiba answered gruffly.

"_Sentō Ryōiki (Battle Realm)_… That is its name and according to the rumors, that name isn't just for show. What we know is that that place was wracked with numerous battles and wars fought specifically between four major clans…" Tsunade formed a hand sign and touched the map her chakra flowed into it, creating the image of what she spoke, "The Dragon Clan, The Serpent Clan, The Lotus Clan and finally The Wolf Clan." And at the four corners of the eastern continent artistic images of a winding dragon, a coiled snake its hood and fangs flared out, a lotus flower with its entangling vines and a wolf howling as the full moon blazed around it.

"Nearly 40 years ago, the four clans fought for supremacy until one day the Wolf and Lotus for some unknown reason allied themselves and soon the Lord of the Dragon Clan called for a truce and wrought forth the alliance…Frankly speaking you'll are going there to seek their help…" Tsunade saw the surprise and anxiousness seep into their expressions, rightly so as they are on a mission that could possibly be the salvation of the village.

Hinata spoke in a solemn tone "Is the situation with the Invasion that grim."

Tsunade smiled sadly, fate was not kind to the girl as her friends and family frowned upon her affection for Naruto…even after learning of his burden it did nothing to lessen her love for him if anything it only strengthened it, Tsunade still couldn't forgive herself for revealing Naruto's status…she wished to rally his friends and the younger generation to his side but only succeeded in making sure they all hate him. Jiraiya answered Hinata "Unfortunately, The Invasion will begin soon and every ally we had has, well y'know…Suna's Kazekage is Gaara and he is still sore about what happened 9 years ago and we have yet had no word if Suna will fight with us or not, going to Kiri at this point is useless despite their forces hardened by civil war they've taken quite the blow and are going to remain neutral in this one…"

Jiraiya motioned to Sasuke Uchiha, "Each of the four clans has a military force that can easily exceed the combined might of Oto, Kumo and Iwa…so bringing the assistance of all four clans would give us an upper hand against Orochimaru and his forces and also there is a certain bit of information that was revealed to a spy of Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke Uchiha now Head of the Uchiha Clan, was perhaps the most surprising of the entire Konoha Eleven reactions to Naruto as Sasuke blamed himself and was genuinely saddened by Naruto's departure and disappearance. He immersed himself in training disgusted by his comrades, teammate and Sensei, rising to the level ANBU captain before taking up the Clan Head mantle. He was practically the only support for Hinata and anyone who didn't hate Naruto, Tsunade gaze softened as she remembered what the villagers nearly did to Teuchi and Ayame if Sasuke didn't show up… It was him who advised to ask the eastern nation for help.

Sasuke continued "The capital of the Nation is a great Fortress City aptly named _Shiseijū__ (Four Saint Beasts)_, within the center of the city lies a large Keep named the _Meika Hokan__(Keep of Masters)_; therein lies the Emperor's throne and the Council of Masters…"

"Masters…?" Shino asked stoically.

Sasuke nodded "They are called Zen Masters, they are the Daimyō's, they are the Generals, they are the Ministers…they are also advisors of the Emperor also called 'Lord of the Clans', we have to assume that the Zen Masters are S-rank and above for they have lived through the wars of their lands and have earned their names through fighting on the front lines. We have heard stories from plausible sources how just the presence of one was enough to turn the tide of the battle or how single handedly one took out an entire army."

Shikamaru sighed, "That's all fine but what do we even know about this Emperor what if we're trading one invasion for another."

Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose, "At this point we don't have a choice…make no mistake whether Suna joins us or not is irrelevant, because this war is one Konoha cannot win; only difference is that with Suna on our side, it'll take much longer…So let's all hope that they help us."

"You will be given more instructions from Jiraiya once you all leave. Jiraiya is in charge of this mission, and if Jiraiya is indisposed you will take orders from your respective Squad Leaders. With the exception of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai; the rest may leave, remember you leave in 6hrs."

As the youngsters filed out leaving behind their Sensei's, Jiraiya and Tsunade in the room, Kakashi spoke first as Jiraiya activated special privacy seals "What do you wish to speak of Hokage-sama?"

"Actually I have something to say, keep in mind that what I say is for our ears only." Jiraiya said in a grim tone, "It has a lot to do with why _Akatsuki_ joined forces with Orochimaru. Since last year Suna's Gaara, Jinchūriki of _Shukaku_ and Kumo's Kirabi, Jinchūriki of _Hachibi_ are the only Jinchūriki left in the Elemental Nations."

Tsunade plus the four Jōnin gasped in shock, Kurenai jumped to conclusions, "Then that means…Oh, no…"

Kakashi's head drooped, his eyes filled with grief "Naruto…Sensei…we failed you…"

Jiraiya spoke again undeterred by their reaction, "Here's the kicker…_Akatsuki_ doesn't have them."

"What do you mean Akatsuki don't have them." Tsunade said slamming her hand on her desk; Jiraiya answered "Exactly what I mean Hime, according to my sources Akatsuki has no idea on the Jinchūriki's whereabouts."

"If Akatsuki doesn't have them…then where are they?" Asuma questioned stubbing out his cigarette.

"I think I may have an idea…" Jiraiya said as he gazed at the map, they followed his gaze and were wide-eyed; Kakashi exclaimed shocked "You cannot be serious."

"The Jinchūriki have disappeared during the first few months since the appearance of the _Sentō Ryōiki (Battle Realm)_, the countries who…uh misplaced the Jinchūriki are tightlipped about it, so tightlipped that I didn't know about it till last week! It fits and I'm willing to bet that they are also behind Naruto's disappearance."

Gai clicked his fingers, "Then Naruto's youthful spirit has not been extinguished yet! Perhaps he's living a content life in that land."

"I hope it's as you say Gai, regardless if get the chance to meet Naruto ask him if he wishes to come back. That we need his help." Tsunade ordered them.

Jiraiya then asked a question that ran through everyone's mind, "What if he refuses?"

"Then nothing, Konoha made its decision…we made our decision and I for one don't want to force him back into a place that only scorns his existence. Jiraiya you'll give him his parent's inheritance, now if anyone of the group so much as attempts to kill Naruto…then you either kill that person then and there or I will when you come back, is that clear!" Tsunade laced her words with Killer Intent, showing how serious she was.

Collectively the Jōnin and Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Oh and keep an eye on Sai. No doubt, Danzō will try something foolish." They nodded their heads firmly before leaving and preparing possibly for the most important mission for the village.

.

_**Sentō Ryōiki (Battle Realm), **_

_**Southern Harbor, **__**Hebi shisen (Serpent Gaze);**_

.

"Welcome travelers! To _Sentō_ Ryōiki, I trust you've had a pleasant journey here and the good captain has informed you of the rules you must follow as you journey our vast land. Follow those rules and you will enjoy your time here…I have just two things to inform you, one stay on the roads and two you may journey on your own if you wish but if you wish to arrange for transport and escort you may speak with the Bandits in the town hall" A large wide shouldered man spoke, Kakashi and the others were surprised by his size also surprised by the weird weapon he had, a large black two prong fork with curved prongs, his features were a large crimson color beard, vibrant green eyes and shaggy crimson hair, he wore dark pants along with a green tunic…the insignia for wolf etched on it.

"Bandits…?" Jiraiya asked puzzled that the man asked them to seek aid from thieves, Jiraiya also wondered if the Wolf Clan had any connections to the Uzumaki clan because they have an uncanny physical resemblance to them.

The man shook his head, chuckling "Bandits here are different from your land; the Bandits I speak of are a Warrior Class of the Serpent Clan…they apparently thought it would be an ironic twist, Bandits protecting travelers from highwaymen, anyway you all will be provided with maps highlighting the best stops and tourist locations."

Jiraiya nodded taking the map and motioned the group to leave, he asked the large man "Um… I've heard stories of the magnificence of the capital city and me and my group wanted to start our journey from there, so could you tell us the most direct route to it."

"Not a problem, give me the map for a second. It'll be a three day journey but you couldn't have picked a better time, the Anniversary of the Alliance is in a 4 days' time and a weeklong festival with various sights to see, Enjoy the Festivities." Jiraiya did as the man requested and as the man held it, they felt his chakra for a brief instant before he returned the map and bid the group from Konoha a safe journey as he watched them leave the harbor house.

The man turned to a wall once he was sure that that group was far away, "Ozunu-san…?"

A masked figure dressed in black appeared out of the wall, "Took the Konoha Nins longer than Lord Ozuno anticipated…"

"Not according to Lord Zymeth." The large wolf clansmen spoke humorously before noticing a black bird fly off in a distance; he used a spyglass to take a clearer look and turned to the Shinobi beside him, "Though I have to admit Lord Ozuno is a wily old man."

The Shinobi took a look through the spyglass himself, and smiled "Oh the Emperor and the Masters will want to be informed about this."

The bird they watched from afar turns out to be made of ink.

.

_**Sentō**__**ryōiki (Battle Realm)**_ **Capital,**

**Fortress City **_**Shiseijū**__** (Four Saint Beasts),**_

_**Meika Hokan**__**(Keep of Masters)**_

.

"Seriously Koyuki-chan, it's good to see you again." Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone as he and Koyuki Kazahana Daimyō of _Haru no Kuni (Spring Country)_ sat in an elegant room.

Koyuki smiled "It's good to see you too Naruto, I was so worried about you…after…after what those bastards in Konoha did especially on those stupid reasons."

"Frankly I was afraid you'd join them in hating me as well." Koyuki looked surprised by his answer and saw his downcast look, "I don't blame you for thinking like that Naruto, the one place that was your home and the people you called friends turned their backs on you. I'd be surprised if you didn't doubt everyone around you."

Naruto smiled "Anyway I hear you dropped the lead role in Icha-Icha the Movie, and rumors say that you're getting married."

"Yes and yes on both counts, I cut all ties from Konoha after what they did to you that includes that perverted Sannin and his books and yes I met someone." Naruto smiled before getting serious, "Is he a good guy."

"He's an honest guy, caring, considerate and doesn't have his head stuck up his ass like you wrote in your previous letter." Koyuki said causing Naruto to chuckle nervously, "Though I never imagined you'd be a ruler of an entire kingdom, Hokage sure but this. Makes me wonder how Konoha would react to this."

"Ha ha, I would love to see their faces when they find out so much more than just that, you did meet my mom and dad right." Koyuki nodded but before she could reply a Samurai stood in the doorway.

"My Lord, pardon me for intruding but this concerns something Lord Zymeth and Lord Ozuno predicted. An Ozunu Shinobi is here to give you his report from the Southern Harbor."

"It's not a problem, Send him in." The Samurai bowed once and ushered in the Shinobi who seemed short of breath.

"Sire… I…Hah…" Naruto saw that the man had tired himself out riding to the capital in such short notice and time, he grabbed a flask of chilled water giving it to the tired man, "Drink, you rode this far to give me news, I can surely wait for a few minutes for your sake to hear it."

The Shinobi nodded gratefully before gulping down the water; Koyuki smiled _'If Naruto keeps up such actions he'll be great ruler.'_, Naruto sat as the man relaxed and spoke in a hoarse but better voice "Southern Harbor, _Hebi Shisen (Serpent Gaze)_, early morning today a group of people a total of 17 arrived, they claimed to be tourists but the way they carried themselves and their energy levels that indicated otherwise, they would appear to be headed towards the capital…Sir from what I could tell, they're all Konoha Shinobi."

"Are you certain?" Koyuki and even the Ozunu Shinobi shivered as they felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees from Naruto's cold tone.

"H-Hai, I was able to ID one…Jiraiya of the Sannin. They appear to be sending messages; they'll be here in three days." Naruto nodded, "Tell my parents and grandparents the same, Dismissed!"

Koyuki watched Naruto sigh and slump into his seat, "You seem troubled…"

"I don't know if whether to stay ignorant or play the unsung hero. A part of me wants me to look the other way as Konoha did for me; another part wants me to help them anyway." Naruto rubbed his forehead, "An even deeper part of me wants me to march into Konoha and rip it to shreds."

"Whatever your decision, me and Haru no Kuni stand behind you." Koyuki said grinning at him, Naruto gave a small smile "You're not gonna tell me who your fiancé is, are you?"

"Consider it punishment for not sending me an invite to your wedding." Koyuki giggled as she heard Naruto whine like a little kid.

.

_**Konoha Group, 3 days later**_

.

"Security's tight…" Kiba spoke irritably, it was the fourth time they were checking their travel permits, and the guard checking them smirked "Well with the West on the brink of war, you can never be too careful. Besides our Emperor really doesn't want to get involved in a war that is unnecessary to his people, he's been holed up in the Palace having War Councils with the Zen Masters." The group stiffened slightly thinking that their mission just became a hundred times harder.

Not like any of the group would protest anyway not with the guards looking so fearsome, the guard who spoke wore red and black armor reminiscent to Samurai but without the helmet…instead his bearded face had green stripes painted on it and he wielded twin katana.

Then they saw a wild looking man clothed in white and in furs, with crimson red hair tied in a messy ponytail and a thick red beard, he walked up to them or more specifically Akamaru who surprisingly only drew the attention of children as the adults in the capital city seem take Akamaru's size with stride. Kiba spoke warningly "Hey…"

One look into the man's emerald slit eyes and Kiba began stuttering "A-Akamaru is-isn't…"

"Comfortable with strangers?" the man finished for him and proceeded to pet Akamaru who was completely submissive not even a small growl, To everyone's surprise he began to converse with the large dog and not in the human language but the same way an Inuzuka would…

The man smiled "He's one healthy dog."

Kiba nodded dumbly and watched in awe as wolves as large as or even larger than Akamaru appeared, sniffing at the group once before leaving with the man who just gave a simple wave.

Kakashi shook Kiba's shoulder, "Hey Kiba, what just happened?"

"I don't know, but one look into the guys eyes and I couldn't control myself…" Now the entire group looked at Kiba weirdly.

Ino spoke up "Um, Kiba…you should have told us…that you were into…you didn't need to put on a façade."

"What! No…that's not what I meant…"

"Perhaps I should elaborate, that man you just met was a Wolf Clansman Warrior Class, 'Pack master' something like a priest, a ranger and a combat instructor in one. He communes freely with wild wolves, speaking their language, living with them, and establishing their respect. He is so intoned with his companions that he can call on any and all wolves in the area and even exert his will over any canine with ease." Spoke the guard, seeing their surprised looks he continued, "The relationship of the Wolf Clan to its totem animal is far from symbolic. Certainly, clan members seek to emulate the best qualities of the wolf - strength, endurance, and loyalty - but they also worship the spirit of the Wolf, and believe themselves close kin to these quiet stalkers of the woods."

He pointed at Kiba, "Seeing as your bond with your dog is similar and you possess a canine look, you must have felt an immense amount of pressure in his presence and found yourself unable to challenge his authority."

Kiba nodded to the man, Jiraiya whistled "That's quite impressive; anyway I heard there's a weeklong festival starting today."

The man smiled, "Oh yes, a great time to visit the capital, lots of revelry and wine to go around though I'd watch my pockets when visiting the Thieves Guild, they have the best gambling dens in the city and are great company but they can't control their own hands sometimes."

"Any recommended sights?" Kurenai asked the armored guard who stroked his chin, "There are fairly a few great attractions, I'd recommend the Geisha House…" He saw the anger on Kurenai's face, the guard held his hands up placating, "They have an excellent theatre house along with Kabuki entertainers, the Sumo arena…pretty good upcoming matches for this week, oh of course the Warlock's Tower is open for the public for only the following week and Warlock duels are not for the faint hearted but not something to miss I assure you, Wolf-ball is always a treat to watch…"

"Wolf-ball…?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow, the guard had an amused grin "Invented long ago by the Wolf Clan, it is the most dangerous sport ever invented, involving dozens of players, wicked weapons, and an iron ball as large as a man's head, put into play by a massive two-pronged fork. Surprisingly few Wolves actually perish during the course of a game, but no foreigner has ever survived the first round of play. It's great to watch but not so much if you're playing, trust me not a pretty sight. Lastly the Dragon Monument carved into the giant cliff face in the north it is quite the piece of Architecture, and if you're lucky you might get a glimpse of a few Dragons living in the area."

Kakashi asked "What can you tell us about this 'Lord of Clans'."

"Oh the Emperor is good kid, kind and just but he's not just a pretty face the Zen Masters wouldn't have appointed him as our ruler if he wasn't powerful enough to back it up. He's just 20 years old but quite fit for the job, it was him not the Zen Masters who convinced both the Shaolin Monks and Ozunu Ninja factions to pledge allegiance to the alliance. He is the grandson of both Lotus and Wolf Clan Heads, the outcome of the truce between the two Clans years ago. Of course his wise rule partially has to do something with his companion."

"Companion…?"

"A Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, a very trusted advisor to the Lord."

As the guard left them they turned to each other worried, the adults and students who didn't hate him thought it possibly could be Naruto, while the rest made a silent oath of bringing the demon to justice.

.

.

Meanwhile as Jiraiya and his group made their way through the busy streets to their hotel, they were unaware that they were being watched by the Emperor and the Zen Masters, Military Advisor Ozuno stepped forward, "My lord perhaps it's time you welcomed these arrogant fools to your home with the respect they deserve."

Naruto rested his head against his palm as he stared coldly at the Holographic projection of the Konoha group, his eyes lingered longer on the beautiful Hinata Hyūga "Send the Signal, I want them brought before me unharmed if possible, I want to ask them _personally_ what the hell they're doing in my lands."

Naruto turned to Kyūbi as she stood beside him, "Kisara-chan why don't you go and greet them in your Fox Form."

She kissed Naruto on the cheek and grinned before disappearing in a Fire _Shunshin (Body Flicker)_, Naruto's gaze hardened once again as he stared at his former comrades "Its time I faced my past."

.

.

The Konoha group tried very hard to navigate through the busy streets. Thanks to the map the guard gave them, they would be able to find a hotel in which they could stay for the night. As they walked past, the saw that much of the capital wasn't much different from Konoha, as they saw similar shops and people wearing similar clothing. What they did find different though was from time-to-time; they would pass a two-squad patrol that consisted of several varied and armored warriors, some that even unnerved the Jōnin. Jiraiya and the others had to admit, Tsunade was right to send this large a group for a mere diplomatic mission for if the war does spill into these lands they had no doubt that the Four Clans would slaughter any who opposed them. Akamaru whined he didn't like the crowded streets because of his size and the small room available. Kiba did his best to comfort his canine companion.

Gai huffed "So where to, Jiraiya-sama."

"Just a few more roads and we'll be at the Inn. We'll rest up for the night and try and gain an audience with the Emperor in the morning." Jiraiya spoke avoiding some playing children, his nose buried in the map.

The Jōnin, Sannin and the Leaf Shinobi could see that the entire Capital was in the Festive mood, people were in a cheerful mood, children were playing games, and the merchants were hawking their wares at discounts. Kakashi felt something crash into his leg looked down to see a young boy who he helped up with a smile, he turned to the group, "We should probably enjoy the festivities as well."

Sakura looked scandalized and droned "Kakashi-sensei! Our village is at the brink of war and you're talking about enjoying ourselves…"

"Sakura…!" Asuma snapped, angry with the girl's inconsideration.

Jiraiya spoke up "You should really understand you sensei's feelings Sakura, all of you should. He's giving you a privilege that he didn't have or have you forgotten that he fought a war and was promoted to Jōnin around the same age as you made Genin! Kakashi is right and we don't really know how long we might have to wait for an audience in the palace, so till then you may as well enjoy yourselves here and take in the sights."

Kiba turned to Hinata "So Hinata want to go on a date?" he asked, more like pleaded with Hinata.

She shook her head "Sorry Kiba, but no thanks."

At this Kiba looked very angry, he knew the reason for this; he held her hand harshly and growled.

"Why do you still love Naruto!" he yelled in anger, causing Hinata to flinch at the tone. "I don't understand you Hinata! He is the Kyūbi for Kami's sake! Why do you care for that demon?"

Kurenai moved to stop him only for Sasuke to beat her to it as he wrenched Kiba's hand off her and twisted it viciously and held a hidden Kunai to Kiba's side more specifically right above his kidney. Kiba held his tongue so as to not draw attention to themselves, Sasuke's Sharingan' spun furiously "No means no Kiba, manhandle Hinata again and I'll make sure you lose that hand. Is that clear Chūnin?"

As Kiba nodded in affirmation, Sasuke shoved him away and walked to Hinata, "We'll find him Hinata; I swear it upon my Clan name. We will find him."

Hinata nodded thankful to Sasuke's support over the years and for protecting her from the majority of the village. He was the brother, she never had…more of a family to her than her own family who would sell her virtue to a man thrice her age just because it would increase their standing in the Daimyō's court, who had already deemed her a failure and mocked and tormented her every second of her life. They had even mercilessly placed the Caged Bird Seal on her knowing her love for Naruto so that she would be subservient to her new husband.

The Jōnin especially Kakashi were proud of Sasuke's actions…he was the protector of the few people who cared for Naruto and had even gone as far as killing many Naruto haters. On the side they were bitter and ashamed of how their students could be so blind, they worked with Naruto on so many occasions and yet they denied their own opinions and took on the villages. The Jōnin had decided that if they do meet Naruto they wouldn't ask him to return.

"You need to let go of the past Hinata." Sakura said in a smooth and gentle tone trying to make Hinata see reason, "He won't come back to Konoha; he's not welcome there anymore". Hinata suddenly got bold and looked at Sakura, Kiba and majority of the group in fury.

"The only reason he is no longer welcome is because you all betrayed him, some friends you all are". At that everyone visibly flinched at what she said. She was right, they did what Kakashi said was worse than trash, they abandoned a comrade. Before Kiba or anyone could retort Kakashi jumped in.

"Settle down all of you!" he agreed with Hinata a lot, and soon after Naruto left the village he realized his own mistakes. The main one was that he left Naruto alone in his time of need, just like everyone else. Only Hinata and few others now had the right to call him a friend. He hoped that he could see Naruto again and apologize for his actions, but the chances of that were slim-to-none.

Jiraiya stopped suddenly causing everyone to be on edge, they stared beyond Jiraiya and saw the reason why he stopped moving, an imposing figure of a man stood a few feet away, garbed in a simple green vest and pants, a small shield sat on his left forearm and wickedly shaped metallic wrist blades were mounted on both arms and a black fang like tattoo emblazoned on his chest for all to see. He had crimson red hair and golden slit eyes that bore unrelentingly into the group…then they felt it the immense amount of Killer Intent…no Killer Intent was too weak to describe what they felt…it was pure unadulterated animalistic bloodlust. Both Kiba and Akamaru seemed most affected if Akamaru' loud whining and Kiba' inability to move was anything to go by.

Soon the Jōnin and the group felt quick movements around them and found themselves surrounded by similarly clothed men and silver armored Samurai. The Konoha group got into a defensive stance, the civilians around them had moved away creating a large circle around them. The Konoha group looked for an escape route upon Shikamaru's orders but found the rooftops to be occupied by armored men with wide brimmed hats pointing a long barreled contraption at them and crossbowmen that had them in their sights and their bolts glowing white.

The man standing before Jiraiya spoke "Don't move! Konoha scum."

The Konoha Shinobi heard the mutterings of the crowd, "Its Fenrir-sama, Captain of the Berserkers, and Leader of the _Getsuga Corps_ _(Moon Fang Corps)_, whoever these guys are they're finished."

"I almost feel sorry for them."

Kiba, Lee and even Tenten gritted their teeth as they felt they were being underestimated and almost charged forward but a hand from Sakura stopped them.

"No, if you attack, it could make matters worse." she pleaded. They understood, and decided not to attack. They were here for an alliance, not to make war.

The muttering of the crowd fell silent as they felt a wave of demonic Killer Intent but to the members of the Konoha group it was all too familiar, especially to Jiraiya, "It can't be…"

A loud demonic roar and suddenly a giant red fox of about the size of a small house crashed to the ground, landing next to the one named Fenrir. It had nine tails flowing hypnotically behind it. The ninja from Konoha were now paralyzed in fright at the sight of an ancient adversary.

The fox burst into flames, and as quickly as it appeared, it died down revealing a tall beautiful red haired woman wearing a blood red battle Kimono that hugged her every curve, her legs were clad in long black stockings with the heels and toes bared as the woman had sharp claws on her toes and fingers, fox like ears were atop her head and nine tails flowed behind her, she sneered at the Konoha Nins in disgust "Just like Konoha to just waltz into places uninvited, as if they own the place."

Fenrir bowed "Lady Kyūbi."

The soldiers followed his lead and bowed to her, the crowd had increased their chatter, "Its Lady Kyūbi! She looks as radiant as ever."

"These people must be dangerous for the Lord to send Lady Kyūbi here to deal with them."

Kiba was first to recover from his stupor and scoffed "Drop the _Henge (Transformation)_, Kyūbi or should I say Naruto…you're not fooling any of us."

The crowd gasped in shock at Kiba's foolish words, but silenced upon hearing Fenrir' growl "How dare you speak to Kyūbi-sama with such disrespect you mutt!"

He charged forward with amazing speed and was upon Kiba, his wrist blades raised but was stopped by a Chokutō held by Sasuke. Sasuke nearly buckled against the clash, _'How much power does this guy have in one swing, it feels like a boulder fell on top of my hands.'_

Fenrir jumped back, "Fine piece of metal you have there. But useless…" He discarded his vest and his eyes glowed as he began to transform before their very eyes, "There is a saying amongst the Wolf Clan '_Swords are the fangs of men,_"

They heard the popping of bones and watched how his body lengthened causing him to tower at over 8 feet, his body becoming even more muscle bound, his skin ripping out to reveal fur, his nails turned to claws and face elongated to form a snout filled with fangs, his eyes glowed golden. The Konoha Nins stood in shock and awe as before them stood a Humanoid Wolf, with reddish brown fur and an aura that exudes bloodlust, his voice hoarse he snarled "_but fangs are the swords of Gods._'"

He would've charged but was stopped by Kyūbi, "The Emperor wanted them brought before him unharmed if possible. Stand Down Fenrir."

"Forgive my impudence, my lady." Fenrir said ears low, Kyūbi waved away his apology "Doesn't matter, though stay in Werewolf Form and should any of the Konoha Nins step out of line you can show them how ravenous the appetite of a Werewolf can be."

He nodded and snarled at the Konoha Nins "Move you pieces of meat!"

Kyūbi stepped towards Kiba who was still stunned by the man's transformation; it was something he had heard only in legends. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kyūbi who lifted the young man easily and reared back her right arm and punched him hard in the face "Did that feel like _Henge_ to you mutt! Your dog seems to know better."Akamaru whimpered and backed away.

"I am Kyūbi." she growled as she threw Kiba to the ground, Kiba tried to get back up but Kyūbi put her stocking covered foot on his chest keeping him pined to ground with little effort. Kiba felt like his chest was being crushed by a mountain.

Locking her eyes to his as she look down a bit with both hands on her hip "Let me tell you this once, inbred fool. Naruto and I are completely separate entities. Don't get the warden mixed up with the prisoner." She said looking at Kiba like he was a bug to be crushed under foot, Kiba was in shock that it wasn't a _Henge_ only one thing went through his mind _'Isn't Naruto the Kyūbi?'_ The demon sighed in what seemed to be boredom.

She turned to the rest of the Konoha group she saw the shocked looks on their faces, "Oh don't look so shocked, and trust me when I say that I'll be the least shocking thing for you this day."

.

.

The group could do nothing but stare in awe as they were lead into the _Meika Hokan__(Keep of Masters)_ by Kyūbi and the guards; the Keep itself was a marvel of architecture, it made the Hokage Tower look like a toy ball, it looked completely impregnable.

Kyūbi spoke up drawing their attention "You should know that the Emperor and Zen Masters are hardly amused by your stunt, Konoha sure has a funny way of asking for help."

The stood before the massive doors that lead into the throne room and waited for them to open, as they waited Hinata turned to Kyūbi "Could I ask why someone such as you would serve the Emperor?"

Kyūbi smiled as she saw not a hint of fear in Hinata's eyes "I have my reasons dear Hinata, which you will see soon enough."

The ninja made their own conclusion; whoever was the Emperor he was powerful enough to gain a demon lord as his ally. They also knew that if they ever did go to war with Sentō Ryōiki, they would easily lose. Soon out of the shadows emerged a Shinobi clothed in black and his face hidden by a demonic mask, "You and the Konoha Nins may enter Kyūbi-sama."

Before they entered Hinata asked the one question the entire group wished to know, "Ano Kyūbi, Is Naruto here?"

Kyūbi just grinned a feral grin "Follow me and you'll meet him." She turned to the rest and warned "Oh, I'd advise you to watch your mouths; the Emperor or the Zen Masters are not to be trifled with."

They walked along a large red carpet, between the two sets of chairs which seated the Zen Masters and as they stood before the simple but elegant throne, no elaborate decoration or extravagance. They felt the immense amount of pressure exuded on them, inhuman Killer Intent released by the Emperor who looked beyond furious with them but the fact that he was angry wasn't what shocked them all to the core.

"It can't be." Sakura muttered to herself, deep in distress on who sat upon that seat of power.

"Even now Konohagakure seems to scorn my existence, by sending _you_ to my lands" the figure spoke, his voice laced with rage. Sasuke was the first to regain his voice, only to mutter but a single word.

"Naruto"

* * *

><p>It's my Birthday for god's sake review people!<p> 


End file.
